A demon has fallen
by ying and yang
Summary: A demon is found by Seto. O.o people said i was to progressive. am i to progressive? No flames. . . *backs away slowly* I mean you no harm......no flames. S/Y warning


Ying: Hi everybody!! This is my first story so don't flame me.  
  
Yang: yeah, if you flame her i'm gonna kill you.  
  
Ying: i don't own anything, sadly  
  
Yang: yes you do! You own the story, just not the people in it.  
  
Ying: thanx. Now on with the fic!!  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Seto Kaiba walked grumpily towards the direction of his mansion. He had a bad day. First his limmo is late, then he has to walk home on the bad side of town, his employee's suck at doing paperwork, and it is getting dark out. He snapped out his cell phone and called his driver.  
  
"Hurry up, would you?! If you value your job than I suggest you get your sorry ass over here!!! Yes.......use the damn tracker i gave you!! Bye!" He out the phone back in his pocket.  
  
As he walked he stopped when a feather floated down. He snatched it up and examined it. It was pure white and quite long. He looked up to see what kind of bird made a feather like this. He gasped, though, as he saw a man with white wings chase after what looked like a black blur. The man striked it with an energy blast and the blur dropped to the ground unmoving.  
  
Seto ran over to it and noticed it was a wounded boy that was wrapped up in some sort of casing. He felt pity for him when the boy whispered in a harsh, pain dripped voice, "please....help.......me." Seto picked him up and saw his limmo coming. It stopped and he climbed in.  
  
He placed the boy down on a seat across from his and instructed the driver to go to his mansion. Seto looked at the wounds on the boy's face and took out a first aid kit. After a few bandages and band aids here and there, Seto began to wonder where the boy's body was. The strange casing was still wrapped around him.  
  
Seto tried to move the casing but it wouldn't budge. Then he started to wake the boy by shaking him. He stumbled back when two crimson orbs opened up. The boy looked startled and tried to take in his surroundings. He tried to get up but cringed at the pain it caused him.  
  
"Shhh, stay calm, I won't hurt you." Seto tried to reason.  
  
The boy looked at him and Seto got a full look at his tri- colored hair, his deep crimson eyes, and his sharp features. The boy at Seto with a questioning look and Seto sighed, sitting down.  
  
"Look, I saved you from that......angel. Who are you? What are you?" Seto asked.  
  
The casing around the boy flinched before it moved all together to reveal crimson wings attached to his back.  
  
Seto gasped, the boy, even with his wounds, was gorgeous. He wore all leather that was slightly tinted red from blood.  
  
The boy folded his wings and sat down fully. Seto chuckled when a low growl came from the boy's stomach.  
  
"Are you hungry?" Seto asked.  
  
The boy nodded and looked curiously at Seto when he pulled out a small refrigerator.  
  
"Well, what do you want?" Seto asked.  
  
The boy looked in and took an apple out. He bit into it and happily chewed. When finished, Seto pointed to a small trashcan. The boy threw away the core of the apple and found his hand to be a sticky mess.  
  
He stuck one of his fingers in his mouth and licked the juice off. He did this with two other fingers when he noticed the barely seeable bulge in Seto's pants that he was covering up with his trench coat.  
  
He stuck one of his last two fingers into his mouth and pulled it almost all the way out before pushing it back in. He did this with his last finger before going back for a popsicle. He took it out and unwrapped it.  
  
'Oh, great. I could barely manage with the apple!!' Seto thought as he saw the popsicle.  
  
The boy put the popsicle in his mouth and ran his tongue along its side. He then pulled his mouth off it and licked the sides of it to keep it from melting and dripping on his hand. He stopped, however, when a low growl came from Seto.  
  
"You know, what you're doing is quite........annoying." Seto said as he tried to stay calm with this beautiful person in the same car as he. "What's your name anyways? Mine is Seto."  
  
The boy looked like he was in deep thought and made a decision. "My name is Yami." He said in a deep, rich voice.  
  
Kaiba almost fainted at the smoothness of Yami's voice. "Well, Yami, your.... administrations and the popsicle are quite.........annoying." Seto said.  
  
Yami chuckled and continued licking his popsicle. Seto growled again and gave him a warning look. Yami just smirked and licked the top and nibbled a bit. Seto sighed and got up and sat next to Yami. He took the popsicle away and threw it away. Then a question hit him right in the face.  
  
"Are you a demon?" Seto asked. Yami nodded. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Secret mission, not aloud to give out any information. Not even my ranking." Yami sounded like he had practiced this somewhere.  
  
"Ranking? What's that?"  
  
"You know, like, rank 1 to rank leader." Yami said.  
  
" Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"It's me duty as a lea-demon, yes a demon." Yami said, almost giving away his ranking.  
  
"You have to follow rules?" Seto sounded amused.  
  
"No, I make the rules!!"  
  
"So the leader makes you make rules?"  
  
"No, the leader makes the rules!!!!"  
  
"So you're the leader?"  
  
Yes!! I mean no!! I mean yes!! No!! Yes!! Ah!! Stop confusing me!! I'm the leader!! I mean!! Never mind." Yami said as he hit himself on the forehead.  
  
"Don't hit yourself." Seto said in mock caring.  
  
"Ah, fuck you." Yami said sarcastically.  
  
Seto looked at him then smirked. "No, I like it the other way around, though."  
  
Yami's eyes widened and Seto was about to pounce when the car stopped. He growled and opened the door. He dragged Yami out and Yami stared at the mansion.  
  
"Nice place. Got family?"  
  
"My little brother but he's away at his friend's house this week." Seto answered.  
  
"That's all?" Yami asked. Seto nodded. "Uh....can I stay with you for a little while?"  
  
"Sure, your room is right next to mine. Come on, it's late, we should go to sleep."  
  
Seto lead Yami upstairs and into a room that was connected to another by a very, very, very, very, big bathroom.  
  
Seto changed in his own room as Yami got into some offered pj's in his room.  
  
~ morning ~  
  
Yami awoke and got into some clothes he found. He walked into Seto's room to see him already awake.  
  
"Good morning Yami."  
  
"Morning Seto." Yami said and took a bite into a bagel that was offered.  
  
~ 4:30 pm ~  
  
Seto read the news paper as Yami surfed the TV for something to watch. "I'm bored!!" Yami yelled.  
  
"I have a swimming pool out back." Seto offered.  
  
"Cool!! Let's go swimming!!" Yami ran out of the room.  
  
Seto grabbed 2 pairs of swim trunks and 2 towels before heading out to the dressing stalls.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto waited for Yami to come out of the dressing stall. He had trouble taking off his shirt. The door opened and Yami came out. "Uh.... what about your wings?"  
  
"My wings? Oh! Okay." Yami said and in a flash of light they were gone.  
  
Yami ran towards the water in a pair of crimson swim trunks. Seto followed but he didn't jump, instead he got out a float and relaxed.  
  
An hour passed and Yami was bored. He saw Seto relaxing and he got an evil plan. He swam under Seto's float and flipped him over.  
  
"Bwa!!" Seto said as he came up to a laughing Yami. "You are going to pay for that. Come on, we need to get out, it's getting late."  
  
They got out and headed towards the mansion. They went to Seto's room and Yami was about to sit when Seto spoke up.  
  
"Go take a shower."  
  
"But-" Yami was cut off by Seto.  
  
"Now!! I don't want that chlorine on your body so go wash it off right this instant!!" Seto ordered.  
  
Yami mumbled something along the lines of ' your more possessive than my mother' but still took the offered clothes and entered the bathroom. He turned on the water and stripped then got in and started bathing.  
  
~*~  
  
Seto landed on the couch with a loud 'thud'. Why was he being so possessive over Yami? He knew the demon is beautiful but why is he a demon when he acts like an angel? 'Great, I've fallen for a boy that isn't even my own species.' Seto thought. 'Even though he did look hot in those swim trunks I let him borrow.' Seto went into a fantasy of Yami kissing him while pumping his member. He was brought back though, by the sound of water running. ' I wonder what he looks like with nothing on?' as Seto thought about this, he got a hard on. 'It won't kill him if I take a little peek.' Seto thought.  
  
He got up and walked towards the door. It was unlocked so he entered silently. In the midst of the steam from the hot water, Seto could see Yami's shadowed figure. He got a little closer and saw his beauty was using a washrag to wash his arm. Seto muffled his gasp as he saw that Yami was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen,  
  
Seto found himself losing control soon didn't even know what he was doing. He walked behind Yami and slipped his arms around his waist. Yami, startled, jumped slightly and turned around.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Yami asked.  
  
"No, everything is fine except for one little thing." Seto said seductively.  
  
"Does it have to do with me?" Yami asked, confused as to why Seto was in the shower with him and why his arms were around his waist.  
  
"Yes it does." Seto said and pointed down at his hard on. Yami's eyes widened. "This happens every time I think of you."  
  
Yami was about to speak when Seto crushed their lips together. Yami moaned into Seto's mouth as Seto's tongue explored the moist cavern.  
  
Seto's hand was on Yami's back and was going down till it flipped to draw patterns on Yami's chest. His other hand, however, was going south and wasn't stopping. Yami moaned into Seto's mouth when Seto grasped his member and pumped him fast. They had to break for air soon, though.  
  
They both were panting lightly. Yami was about to comment when Seto drew him into another kiss. His free hand grabbed Yami's sack and with the next pleasure filled moan Yami came into Seto's hand. Yami's knees buckled and he fell but Seto caught him. He leaned Yami slightly above him on the wall of the bathroom. Yami's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around Seto's waist.  
  
"Seto *pant* I don't thing *pant* we should *pant* continue" Yami said between pants.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I just *pant* met you."  
  
"So?"  
  
Yami tried to find an answer to that question and raked his mind for one. A sudden heat on his member brought him back to reality. Seto bobbed his head up and down while his tongue ran along Yami's member. Yami moaned and bucked his hips on reflex. Seto lightly grazed his teeth against the sensitive flesh. Yami came into Seto's mouth and Seto swallowed it all greedily. Then he removed his mouth.  
  
"I think *pant* we should *pant* stop now." Yami said.  
  
"You are *pant* enjoying it *pant* are you not?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yes *pant* but still.......*pant* ..." Yami said. He watched as Seto removed his own swim trunks. Seto grabbed the soap and applied some on his fingers. He slid on into Yami's entrance. Yami squeezed his eyes shut. Seto added another finger and used a scissors like motion to stretch him.  
  
Seto removed his fingers and applied some soap to him member. He positioned himself and in one fluid motion entered Yami. Yami screamed at the pain and pleasure coursing through his body. Seto started a slow rhythm but gradually got faster. He grabbed Yami's member and pumped him in time with his thrusts. Seto lost himself and started just pounding into Yami and Yami had his eyes closed and kept his head to the side. Yami soon came, screaming the other's name and the sudden retraction of muscled made Seto go over the edge too. He released his seed inside of Yami and they both slipped to the floor.  
  
Seto pulled Yami into his lap and Yami rested his head on Seto's chest. "Wow, Yami. That was great."  
  
"Yeah." Yami said, out of breath.  
  
Seto picked them up and turned off the water. He helped Yami get dressed and climbed into Seto's bed. Yami snuggled up to Seto and Seto whispered into his ear, "I love you Yami."  
  
Yami was surprised but all the same, he kissed Seto and whispered back, "I love you too, Seto." And with that they fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_ TBC ^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Ying: how was that?  
  
Yang: pretty good.  
  
Ying: r/r plzzz!!!  
  
Yang: see ya!! 


End file.
